fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mog's Gallery (SSB. Amplified)
Mog's Gallery is a Smash Museum Scenic mode hall in Super Smash Bros. Amplified, where players can interact with the Final Fantasy collectibles and characters. It is available from the start. The main part of the hall is resembling a castle foyer of mixed modern and historic designs. A moogle named Mog hangs out in the center of the foyer, greeting and chatting to anyone who talks to him. The path to the rooms are labeled by sign, spelling the room's name, and an emblem painted above the mentioned sign. The Crystal Room is on the left near the left staircase. The Airship Historium is on the right near the right staircase. Straight ahead on the first floor is the Chocobo Trading Post. The trophy room sits on the second floor. Crystal Room This historic designed room has a magic crystal that displays the fighters models on a bare wall. The crystal is in the center of the room visible in plain sight and it displays the Final Fantasy fighters models in the back wall when they interact with it. Other than that, the room shows a bed to the left that can be rested on. The room shows pictures of the summons Bahamut, Ifrit, Rumah, a yellow chocobo with a sandle on its back, and a crystal that looks like the one in the room's center to the right part of the room. Airship Historium This modern looking airship room has many bookshelves and computer terminals to read on the Final Fantasy series history. It shows off the chronology of its lifetime of games, spoiler-free introductions to highlighted titles, and a miniature sized generic airship to interact with. Chocobo Trading Post The Trading post is painted to have a chocobo theme to it. A Seeker/Sun Miqo'te merchant with a human name of Serah tends the store. She will present the player with option to purchase Mii Costumes and Accessories. Royal Display The Royal Display is the area where the trophies are displayed. A human assistant named Cid helps players set up the trophies for display. NPC Quotes Mog *"I had enlisted help to build this place, kupo. It was tough until I appealed to her former Professor status." *"That Tarutaru professor scared me into using her design. My design was fine, kupo!" *"Apparently, there are traveler from many worlds, kupo. I met some mushroom people, talking Slimes, some creatures called 'Orcs', and many more. What a collection of worlds, kupo!" *"Serah is our merchant here. Our prices are the best of our world. Get some great looking items by going straight ahead." *"Cid will mold your display room to your liking. Head upstairs for to set things up." *"I'm Mog Iceforge. Welcome to my gallery. I am aware of others with the name 'Mog', but I'm unique." *"Goodbye." *"I'll be rooting for Bartz and Cloud, kupo! Don't know who'd I cheer for if they fight each other." Serah *"What would you like?" (greetings) *"Welcome to the Chocobo Trading Post." (greetings) *"Are you sure about this?" (confirming purchase) *"Is that what you want?" (confiming purchase) *"Enjoy your purchase!" (sale complete) *"Come again." (leaving store) *"See you next time!" (leaving store) Cid *"Whaddya wanna show off?" (Asking him to display) *"Is that what yer showin' off?" (comfiming trophy placement) *"Lookin' good." (trophy placement) *"See ya later" (leaving trophy room) *"Mog got a good gig goin' here." "Just a fan of the new faces around here." (chat) *"Yeah, I'm the only Cid here and I've met other people named 'Cid'. (chat) *"If you haven't got stuff, head on to the Trading Post." (chat) Trivia *Mog, Serah, and Cid are common names that appear in many Final Fantasy games. The moogle and the Royal Display room assistant are Mog and Cid of this game respectively as per Final Fantasy tradition. Serah is a callback to the princess from the original Final Fantasy and Lightning's sister from Final Fantasy XIII. *Mog brings up a Tarutaru woman who scared him while helping him out with this hall. Mog is referring to Shantotto of Final Fantasy XI. *The Final Fantasy III characters outfits are from the DS release. Category:Locations Category:Subpages Category:Square Enix